Life Is Complicated For A Ranger
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Kellyn falls in love with a girl but, she rejects him. He goes to another girl just because it reminds him of the first while his best friend is feeling more than frienship...all started with a Piplup my fist story here so mercy...on me R
1. Chapter 1

_So is my first story here so have mercy!!!!_

_(_A/N: _It will be written on first person is my style…sometimes_)

_I own nothing_

**Life Is Complicated For A Ranger**

"_Keith, Keith_" it was the only thing I could hear from the nearby room and it was getting really annoying. I know as Keith friend, that he loves to goof around even in the middle of the missions but, I think that Chairperson Erma is too hard on him. I don't protest or say something to help him out because I will get a free ride to scream world and I have experience that for just hearing is enough for me. Ranger Union was busy today and the Top Rangers weren't around so is a major problem for the operators to handle the people's request at the same time. I'm a Ranger all right but, without Erma permission I can't take any of the missions and right now she's busy teaching Keith a few lessons so I'm useless right now.

"_Please, I need help_" I got startled by the young girl scream that was recklessly moving between the line of people that was also asking for help.

I didn't saw her face at the moment and I wasn't concern at the moment either, I'm been honest with myself. "_My Piplup is missing_" she repeated to the operator. "_Please, to the line_" officer Jenny told her but, she didn't seem to care she was really worried about her Pokémon. On my entire Ranger carrier I haven't seen a girl so reckless before. In a minute ago I didn't care but now I got interested on her. I moved a little to the left on where I was sitting to see her face. She was sitting next to Officer Jenny crying about her missing partner. "_Piplup will be airtight…right?_"She said to Jenny and she just nodded to her. She had her hand on her face so I couldn't see her that much. I was about to give up and something came to my mind "_I'm a Pokémon Ranger I can't give up_" I snapped to myself.

Right there she moved her hands out of her face. Her eyes were beautiful, simply amazing. They were aquamarine blue it resembles the crystals waters of Nabiki beach. Her hair was navy blue and it was quite long I could see from her falling tears that she was really worried about her Pokémon so, I, Kellyn as a Pokémon ranger had to help her.

"_Keith listen_" I grew tired of listening to Keith lessons so I decided to go and met her although it was going to be a little hard at the moment. I couldn't bear to see another tear from her eye, they were beautiful but, I didn't want her to see her cry. I took a deep breath and went to the direction she was.

It was a difficult task at first with all the people suddenly standing in my way I couldn't see her, she was out of sight. Thanks to Jenny I was able to scurry between the people and accidently tripped and fell on her feet. That was embarrassing; I turned bright red and from the look on her face I bet she noticed too. "_H-h-hi_" I manage to say out loud but with difficulties of course. I also saw a small yet visible smile build on her face, mission accomplish although it wasn't a mission I had on mind I just made it on that moment. I suddenly found myself standing on my feet smiling awkwardly. "_Are you a Pokémon_ _Ranger?_" she asked me on a tearful voice that I stopped with my laughing. "_Yes, Kellyn's my name, at your service_" I said back to her she tried to smile but she went to tears again. I wanted to calm her down so I sited down on her left. "_Don't worry, I bet Piplup is not_ _dead_" she just gave me an angry look back at me and no wonder why she did it, my effort of helping her was worse than the remedy she was having. "_You are a Ranger go and_ _rescue my Piplup_" she pointed out really upset. "_I can-I-I can't_" I told her back and she really went mad at me just for the look on her face I could see it. Different thoughts swirl around my mind and I was searching for the right one to say.

My silence was making everything worst I could sense it on the air. "_What kind of ranger_ _are you anyway?_" she said snapped me. I could find a precise answer for her question and when I was about to answer something that would make things even worse and idea came to my mind. "_As soon as our leader finish I will help you_" I said. Suddenly all the rage, tears and sadness transformed on a cheerful smile and she finished her sentence with these words "_No need to worry_" for me well I just stood there watching her crystal aquamarine eyes.

"_Her eyes is where hope last where the blue skies meet the sunlight…"_

_That was my first chapter hope you guys like it!!!_

_Thanks for reading and review and let me know what you think!!!so I could continue with chapter two_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you very much for reading I was a little worried but, like Dawn says: "No need to worry" so here is chapter two and enjoy!!!_

**Life Is Complicated For A Ranger**

She was talking so freely to me. I didn't say anything somehow I enjoyed hearing her talking. I took a glimpse to the clock that was hanging on the wall and realize that I stood there for an hour "_That long?_" I said out loud and she stooped with her talking and stared at me and I found myself blushing but, with my eyes firmly looking at the clock. "_Kellyn_" I saw Keith coming out of the room, guess that the lesson is finish. "_Guess that I will check out_" I told her and she nodded smiling. I knew why she was smiling so I grin feeling a little out of place. Keith stopped his steps in front of us and started to poke me on my left shoulder. It wasn't a problem at first but, his insisting is getting more that annoying. I told the girl that I was going to talk to Erma so I could go and rescue her Piplup so I make my way to the third floor on the building. It was like an hour that she finished with her lesson I think she's with the operators. Along the way Keith continued with his poking and he just continued because I'm the kind of person that doesn't get annoyed that easily.

"_I will call Kate if you continue Keith_" he stooped his steps and stared at me. He was angry but, also his cheeks were burning. He won't admit but, I know he likes Kate. I just put my hand on his shoulder and swing him right to left with big smile on my face.

"_So in person or voicemail, you decide_" he shrug and I started to laugh. "_Not funny Kellyn_" I was about to say something more but, I agreed it wasn't funny anymore I apologize and both walked to the room.

"_So what brings you two here_" Erma greeted us happily it seems that she's the kind of person that easily forgets she was mad and I like that, especially if I'm with Keith patrolling. Keith stepped behind me trying to not get the attention of Erma. "_Patience Kellyn, patience_" Keith whispered at me but, my head was located on the first floor. Along with those beautiful aquamarines eyes. I didn't pay attention to the things that Erma was saying and Keith's either. I bet Erma was saying something really important because she was talking and talking and nothing seem to stop her not even Keith's yawns.

The thing I didn't notice is that Keith was yawning like crazy because Erma already assign me a mission and I just stood there. "_How long are you going to stand there?_"

He startled me I just shake my head at stared at him. He frowned and moved away with his arms crossed on the back of his head and smiled.

"_What's my mission?_" I really looked like a fool in front of Erma, Rhythmi and the other operators. I went downstairs as fast as I could and to make my day even worst I tripped again this time on my best friend Kate. She looked down at me and gave me her hand along with a warm smile. "_Kellyn look out_" she said slightly blushing. As soon as I got on my feet I rushed downstairs without even saying thanks. When I reached the lobby and saw her waving her hand at me. I could hear the sound of my agitated heart inside my chest. She went to me guess that she knew that I was the ranger for her mission somehow.

"_My name's Dawn_" she said. Keith stared mocking me on the distance. Sometimes I think that Mrs. April gave his grade for pity. Of course she did, thanks to him I went to Mr. Lamont office three times a day and she did it because who will stand Keith for another year? But, even if Keith is the way he is I can't denied is a great ranger and an excellent friend even if he annoys my life once in a while like now.

"_Where was your Piplup?_" I told her trying to ignore Keith mocks. She easily led the way out of the Ranger Union. I saw two boys out waving their hand at her she simply did the same. Before I took another step in her eyes I could see that they were important to her. She told me something but, I ignore it. "_My point is Piplup_" I told her feeling a little angry at those two that I refuse to learn their name even if she told it a million times to me.

"_Pueltown_" that was the only word my ears recognize nothing more. She looked at me in a concern way. I look her back and slightly smile and make my way to town. I didn't look back somehow I still mad at those two. When I reach the Union Road I saw a Duduo and capture it. Along the way the only thing on my mind was her. I couldn't take her out of my mind she was there in every inch of it. I have never felt like this before. It was strong. They only thing I could do at the moment was find her Piplup and swallow everything that I'm feeling for her I was only a mere Pokémon Ranger nothing more.

_Thanks so much for reading!!!_

_Review and tell me what you think!!! ^^!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello!!! Thanks so much for reading and also thanks for the sweets reviews so let's enjoy the story shall we ^^!!!_

_You guys don't know how thankful I am for all of you reading my story!!!_

**Life Is Complicated For A Ranger**

I wish I just could forget everything that just happen and get down to my job. My heart is telling me to decide if I really want to rescue her Piplup or not. Life and time is not letting me see a clear path in front of me, everything is blurry. Time has just slow in front of me, is not moving is stuck. Stuck right there on the moment I saw those aquamarine eyes. So everything is going to pass fast. I find her Pokémon and forget she ever existed, forget the moment I met her and guess after that I will be alright.

"_Alright_"

A Pokémon cries far way from where I am really caught my attention in the middle of my confuse thinking. It seems distant, but I could hear it so close. I dismount the Duduo I was riding and ran toward the Perils Cliff, I was more than sure that the cries came from there. I just hope is not Piplup. Although I make my choice inside my heart something is telling me the opposite.

"_What's going on?_"

As soon as I arrive there my ears caught this strange sound. I couldn't take it is so strong that I fell to the ground. I took a glimpse to one of the cliffs edge just to see the thing I was hoping not see. I saw Piplup along with other Pokémon walking oddly. Maybe the strange buzzing was causing this behavior on them. I have to make a choice, a choice that maybe would be the end of what I'm starting to feel toward this girl named Dawn.

It was hard at the first ten minutes, but I pull myself together and grabbed my styler. I point to the Piplup that was hanging on the edge, but I couldn't capture it. I saw that the Piplup was falling and I went as fast as I could and catch him preventing any injuries. Seems that the fall broke the hypnosis he was under, but the sound still lingering around the cliffs. With Piplup on my arms I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me out that place.

"_I need to alert the top rangers later_" I sigh

Once I was out of there instead of going back to the union I went to nearby river to see if I could clear my blurry mind and made the right choice. Piplup was happily playing on the clear and calm crystal waters and I was carefully watching over him. He's lucky to have an owner like her, no wonder he is happy right now. Maybe he's thinking of her the same way I'm doing. Or maybe is because he is just playing on the water. I raise my sight to the clear sky to see if I could find the thing that I was searching for, but nothing came it was useless. Different thoughts were swirling around my mind, but I don't get a clear view of them. All I did at the moment was watch my styler and then to Piplup and an idea came to my mind. I didn't know it's was good or bad I didn't care at the moment. I grabbed Piplup and made my way toward Chicole village, to my parents Pokémon farm. As soon as I stepped in front of my house my heart started to ache, I felt guilty just for doing what I was doing right now.

I knock on the front door, no one didn't answer. I went to the farm and found my dad with my partners Pokémon. I took a few steps, approaching to him. He looked at me and smile.

"_Well, hello Kellyn_" he said to me on a cheerful tone

That make me reflect on the prior decisions I made, but it was the same, I felt guilty I didn't care as long as she stays longer. I fake a smile to my own father and offered the Piplup to him.

"_Kellyn, something wrong_?" he said

That made me snap out of the trance I was and looked directly at his eyes I was about to lie. I don't like the fact that I'm doing this, but seeing her around is more important than the future problems I'm going to have.

"_Is just that this little guy was abandon by his trainer_" I replied smiling

It was a good lie, it was worthy. He believed me, he place his trust. I feel awful, but on my mind was this voice telling me not to care about the scene I was making. Time seemed to slow each time my lips pronounced a bunch of lies. He smiled at me. My hands started to shake every time his hands were getting close. I close my eyes and he grabbed Piplup.

"_This little guy will feel at home, right son?_"

I didn't know what I was going to do. For the moment I replied with a "_yes_" and a smile. I saw how my dad took Piplup with the other water-type Pokémon. I saw on the little guy eyes that he was sad. This shine didn't seem to go away. Now for me time is like an hourglass glued to a table where I fight to the search of the review button, but is lost I don't find it. I can't erase all the things I just made; I just look to the horizon painted of red blending with orange hoping that I just made the right decision.

_Thanks so much for reading and don't forget REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for reading!!! I'm very happy!!! Really for the bottom of my heart sincerely thank you!!!_

**Life Is Complicated For A Ranger**

I think after what I have done, my destiny is to walk on misery's lead. I can keep it all a secret but, over the years as steady as I go through this stage it will burst alone. Everything I'm doing is like a play, I just hope is all worthy at the end. If I could tell her that what I'm doing is only for her. I could tell her all the things my heart is feeling and all these things that confuse me, but I don't know if she will understand. And if she does probably it won't be the same. She won't trust me like hopefully I will do.

As I lay down on the grass looking how dawn turns to dusk I realize that everything has happened fast.

"_What is this feeling?_"

I throw that question to the vast space known as sky hoping to have an answer, but the only thing I could hear was the sound of the sea breeze. I felt that my jacket was been pull and I took a look only to find Piplup. I saw on his eyes that he knew what I was doing.

"_Something wrong little guy?_" softly I pass my hand on his head

I didn't know why I asked that question on the first place. I knew everything was wrong. I wish I could find an easy way out of this situation.

"_I need to go back to the union_" I sigh

I took my styler that was next to me and headed north of where I was. I know that behind me was a Pokémon waiting for his beloved trainer, but she won't come because he will never see it, not know. I took a deep breath and march my way toward the union, to lie.

"_I just hope they believe me_" I thought

With that thought of my head I arrive to the union road. As I got close to the union my fear was growing deeper each time a second passed in front of me. My steps were getting heavier every time I got close to the union. Just in few minutes I found myself in front of it. I have to think fast and somehow I did it. I rush inside the union. I saw Dawn coming at me, I tried and I ignored her, although it was hard. I rushed to the third floor I say what I already had in mind.

As soon as I told about the noise that was on Perils Cliffs the Chairperson Erma send the Top Rangers to search the area. A mere rank two ranger like me has to be supervised by a higher level ranger, so I couldn't do anything. Five longs minutes has passed and I couldn't take the enough strength to go downstairs. I knew I have the right excuse, but if she didn't believe me I was toast. I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Suddenly my heart started to beat in an unusual way, my hands started to sweat and my entire body started to shake.

"_What's happening to me?_" I thought

I raise my lowed head a looked around the empty room; filled with computers were the operators work. I lowed my head again to the white tile floor. I saw a shadow coming at me, but I didn't raise my head.

"_I know you're worried too_" a sweet voice comforted me

I couldn't take it. The voice was like an angel's prayer; it was her, Dawn. She was smiling at me. I couldn't take it I smiled back and she slightly blushes.

"_I tried…really…I did Dawn_" I said pretending to be worried.

Dawn slowly sited next to me and softly passes her hand on my shoulder. I tried to look her on her aquamarine eyes, the ones that stole my sight that day, that reckless day. I was unsure of what to say that moment. She was getting close to me. Now instead of her hand, her head was resting on my shoulder, I blush.

"_I know Kellyn…you tried_" she said on a tearful tone

I didn't know what to do at that moment. I felt her hands around mine, something unusual. I couldn't believe what I just did, I lie, to her. The girl that is making me feel all this weird stuff. I just hope it ends, and fast.

"_Where do you live?_" patiently I asked

"_I'm from Sinnoh_" she kindly replies

I didn't know what to ask her next. I have a fear that maybe between our question the answer will just come out. I just slowly pull away her hands and she on her own raise her head. I stand on my feet and slowly moved away only to be stopped by her soft hand.

"_Kellyn…don't leave me_" she said holding my hand tight

"_Dawn…that's what I wanted to hear_" I whispered

_So there you have it…sorry if is short…_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget…review please!!!_


End file.
